angel without shotgun
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi selalu berkata ingin mati dalam dekapan langit, tapi mati bersama Hanji bukanlah salah satu rencananya. [ untuk fan-fanfiction challenge: Skydive (c) RainyRain123 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Skydive belong to RainyRain123. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. ditulis untuk challenge fan-fanfiction oleh **altereis**.

 **Note:** fanfiksi ini merupakan fan-fanfiction dari **Skydive** yang ditulis **RainyRain123**. saya sudah mendapat izin untuk menulis ini—lets say this as sepenggal missing-scene dan Skydive dari sudut pandang levi yang nggak tersurat di sana (karena skydive pakai pov farlan).  beberapa kalimat yang saya italic adalah kutipan dari Skydive, tapi beberapa lainnya di-italic untuk keperluan cerita. sebelum baca ini, saya harap kalian membaca Skydive dulu untuk mendapatkan feel yang maksimal :") enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **angel without shotgun**

 **.**

* * *

Levi mungkin terlambat menyadari, atau, ia sengaja tak ingin cepat menyadari.

Ketika matanya menatap binaran _sienna_ itu dan pucat di mukanya yang terbalut ceria, atau, tawanya yang ringkih namun menjanjikan sejuta mimpi-mimpi indah. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu berbeda. Bahwa gadis itu, Hanji Zoe, untuk pertama kalinya membuat Levi ingin _kembali_ terbang. Memeluk bentang cakrawala dan infiniti putihnya.

Maka, Levi hanya mampu mengakseptasi diri (tanpa tahu sebab-akibat lagi) ketika gadis itu memintanya untuk kembali menjadi instruktur _skydiving_ alih-alih videografer. Melupakan fakta bahwa otaknya yang sudah tidak sempurna bisa kumat kapan saja karena desakkan udara di atas sana. Tapi tawa Hanji mengalihkannya, bias kekeh di bibirnya yang pucat dan binar-binar matanya. Seolah gadis itu mengatakan, bahwa ia mencintai langit _karena_ dirinya.

Toh pada akhirnya Levi mengetahui itu. Semuanya. Tentang cinta gadis itu pada langit yang berbanding sama kepadanya—meski saat itu Hanji berkata dalam batas suara yang kalah dengan angin, _"Ternyata benar aku mencintaimu!"_ tapi Levi tak akan pernah melupakannya, bahkan hingga kasarnya aspal di bawah menggesek punggungnya dan membawa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Ia masih bisa mendengar bisikkan cinta Hanji.

.

* * *

Jauh sebelum _skydiving_ terakhirnya, Levi tahu ada yang salah dengan Hanji.

Awal pertemuan yang tak kasual, kemudian desak-desak sesak di relung paru Hanji ketika gadis itu batuk, di atas, di awal pertama mereka _tandem jump_ yang berakhir semburan darah di telapak Levi. Erwin Smith—lelaki yang selalu bersamanya—segera merebut Hanji bahkan sebelum Levi mampu menyadari apa-apa lagi. Di kemudian hari, itu akan menjadi hal-hal yang berepetisi; renggutan tangan Erwin kepada Hanji, darinya. Sampai ketika Hanji bertandang ke rumahnya, memakan potongan roti ekonomis dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar, mencuri hati Farlan (dan Isabel, adik angkatnya yang sangat sulit menyukai seseorang), dan mungkin, mencuri hatinya, _diam-diam_ , seperti pencuri yang bergerak tanpa bayang-bayang sama sekali.

Levi tak pernah menyukai hidup lagi, semenjak tragedi yang menyerang otaknya. Ia sering berpikir, bahwa hidup hanya membawanya pada rasa-rasa sakit yang lain, yang tak hanya di kepala, namun menembus pada rongga-rongga dada. Kalau bukan karena Farlan atau Isabel, Levi tak akan pernah menahan diri untuk bermanuver di udara setiap _skydiving_ kala itu. Langit yang sangat dicintainya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang kelam dan mengisap habis sisa-sisa bahagianya. Dan Levi tak akan keberatan mengakhiri hidup di atas sana.

Tapi, kemudian, gadis itu datang.

Kata Farlan, _ia berbeda, senyumnya mirip Ibumu, ya_. Dan Levi membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengamati dalam diam, dalam dekap-dekap sarkasme yang entah bagaimana tak bisa dilesapkan dari belah bibirnya. Ia terus mengatainya gila—sebab memang Hanji selalu gila, gila karena mampu membuatnya berpikir keluar batas, gila karena menyulut api yang tak lagi bisa Levi lihat dari kelam matanya, gila karena membuatnya kembali merasakan bahwa hidup tak begitu buruk. Mata itu, matanya yang cokelat mampu menghidupkan dunia Levi lagi.

Dan di waktu-waktu lainnya, Levi akan mendapati dirinya ikut berpikir gila.

 _Gila karena mencintainya_.

.

* * *

Selanjutnya yang Levi tahu, Hanji sekarat di rumah sakit.

Farlan mengajaknya menjenguk gadis itu, yang kemudian ia tolak mentah-mentah. Hingga ketika mereka sampai di stasiun _Skydiving_ , ada konspirasi di loker penyimpanan barang-barang pribadi milik Levi. Petra yang banyak omong pagi itu mengujar apologia, _Maaf, Levi_. _Kupikir Nona Zoe hanya ingin lihat-lihat_. Tapi Levi tak punya waktu untuk mengumpat kepada angin. Ia menyaruk habis bola-bola kertas sampah itu dari lokernya, untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Ada sesuatu yang terpikir di kepalanya, ini adalah cara Hanji memanggilnya. Levi harus mendatanginya, entah untuk mengumpatinya secara langsung atau sekadar melemparkan sampah-sampah ini ke atas kepalanya.

Ia—dan Farlan—sampai di rumah sakit setelah mencari tahu dari data-data yang pernah di- _apply_ Hanji ketika _tandem jump_. Rumah sakit itu besar, mewah, dan terlampau bau antiseptik. Levi ingin muntah ketika kepalanya menaut refleks kesakitan itu lagi. Farlan menatapnya, mengawasinya diam-diam hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Hanji yang terbaring setengah duduk.

Ketika Farlan membuka pintunya, Levi menangkap mata cokelat itu. Di pusatnya ada binar yang tak bisa Levi jelaskan. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding alih-alih ikut masuk bersama Farlan, meretas jarak kepada Hanji.

Gadis itu berkata saat Farlan mencapainya. Tapi, matanya lurus kepada Levi. " _Jadi, bagaimana dekorasiku pada loker surammu?_ "

Levi melipat tangan, balas menatapnya dengan tatap tajam yang punya beribu arti. Mungkin, terima kasih, atau semacamnya. Tapi, ia hanya menjawab. " _Seperti tsunami_."

Hanji tertawa lepas, mengucap ucapan kembali kasih seolah ia menangkap pesan tersirat milik Levi. Ketika itu, tawa Hanji begitu kaya akan perasaan, seolah Levi berani mempertaruhkan segala hidupnya demi melihat tawa itu yang terus-menerus.

Hanya saja, Levi tak pernah tahu, bahwa tawa lepas Hanji sore itu akan disubtitusi oleh kesakitan yang datang tiba-tiba. Mungkin, itu adalah pertama kali Levi merasakan kepanikan setelah sekian lama.

Hanji tersedak, napasnya menjadi tidak lancar. Tangannya menggapai namun ia tak bisa apa-apa. Yang Levi pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Hanji kembali bernapas dengan normal lagi. Maka ia melangkah dalam gegas dan membentak Farlan. Tangannya terulur tanpa pikir-pikir apa pun lagi, merangkulnya, menyaksikan Farlan berjuang memasangkan rompi khusus yang ada di kabinet sebelah ranjang gadis itu.

Yang Levi sesali ketika itu adalah, ia bahkan tak sempat melakukan apa-apa sampai suara Erwin memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Lelaki itu membentak dalam batas murka, dan tangannya ditepis dengan kasar. Ia dan Farlan ditendang keluar. Levi ikut murka, sampai Farlan beralih menenangkannya.

Saat pengecapnya berhenti mengumpati Erwin, Levi kembali menatap celah pintu yang hampir tertutup. Di sana, mata Hanji masih kepadanya. Seolah melesapkan kata dengan begitu ringkih.

 _Levi, jangan pergi._

Tapi kemudian, Levi memilih pergi dan keluar menuju tangga.

.

* * *

Ada waktu di mana Levi ingin sendiri. Maka ia menjauhi Farlan (dan semua orang) beberapa hari ini. Berkamuflase seolah ia normal dan tidak apa-apa, hingga suatu malam, ia mendengar isakan Isabel yang berkata pada Farlan, bahwa Levi sudah tak mencintainya. Tidak, tapi tidak. Levi tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai _adik_ -nya itu. Tapi Levi diam dan berpikir ulang, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia tidak mencintai siapa-siapa. Siapa pun.

Tapi tujuh hari ini menjadi bukti bahwa pemikiran Levi tidak benar-benar ia lakukan. Sebab di hari-hari setelah _skydiving_ selesai, ia akan bergegas cepat seolah tak ingin bertatap muka dengan siapa-siapa. Farlan terkadang mendekatinya dan berkata dengan aturan nada yang berhati-hati, _Ayo menjenguk Hanji_ , tapi ia akan menolak dengan alasan jadwal dan menjauh dari sana.

Langkah itu, tetapi, akan menggegas berputar arah. Kepada sebuah bangunan raksasa. Menemui lantai licin yang terkadang berdecit nyaring. Bau antiseptik tak ia hiraukan dan kamar 404 menjadi tujuan kasualnya.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa diam-diam ia selalu menemui gadis itu.

Pukul lima hingga tujuh adalah jadwal Hanji beristirahat sore. Tapi Levi mengganggu segalanya, dan Hanji akan dengan senang hati menyambut dalam tawa dan pengorbanan waktu tidurnya. Ia berkata, Erwin baru akan datang di atas jam tujuh untuk memastikan makan malamnya. Maka selama dua jam itu, mereka bisa bebas. Dan di waktu-waktu itu, Hanji akan diam-diam menelepon suster jaganya, berkata dengan nada persuasif, _jangan bilang Erwin jika Levi datang dan aku meninggalkan waktu tidurku. Percayalah, Suster, kedatangan Levi adalah obat paling mujarab untukku._ Dan sang suster hanya menatap dengan ribuan ragu, tapi akan mengangguk juga saat melihat terang-terang eksplisit di mata Hanji ketika memandang Levi.

Di waktu berdua mereka, Levi akan banyak diam mendengarkan Hanji. Gadis itu banyak bicara tentang banyak hal; buku-buku favoritnya, rasi bintang kesukaannya, mimpi-mimpinya. Hanji bilang, dulu ia pernah punya mimpi menjadi ilmuwan. Kemudian menikahi seorang dokter tampan. Tapi kemudian ia sakit dan vonis dokter akan paru-parunya meruntuhkan semua itu. Ia hanya mampu menjadi pembaca buku dan hidup bergantung pada pria yang bukan suaminya sama sekali, Erwin. Saat itu Hanji tertawa, membuat Levi melirik sinis ketika ia menambahkan dengan nada humoris, _"Untung saja Erwin tampan."_

Levi bercerita tentang otaknya, juga hidupnya sebagai pesakitan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bilang pada Hanji, bahwa ia membenci sekaligus mencintai langit. Karena langit mengingatkannya akan masa-masa ingin mati, tapi langit juga mengingatkan Levi akan pertemuan mereka.

Ketika pukul tujuh tiba, Levi akan bangkit dan mendekat pada Hanji. Ia usap lembut rambut cokelat berantakannya. Berkata dengan pelan. "Maaf selalu mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, mata empat."

Hanji tertawa pelan. "Aku tak keberatan, Istruktur! Ganggu aku lagi, ya, besok?"

Levi mendengus dan mengacak rambut itu. Ketika tangannya pindah ke tengkuk, ia membawa wajah Hanji mendekat.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh." Ia usap pipi dan kelopak mata Hanji, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar sepi itu.

Rongga dadanya sesak lagi.

.

* * *

Ketika segalanya terjadi, itu adalah hari ketujuh ia mendatangi Hanji.

Levi melihat senyum yang sedikit terlambat ketika menatapnya. Di sisi Hanji ada bubur kentang yang belum habis (padahal Levi tahu, biasanya gadis itu akan selalu menghabiskan makanannya), tak jauh dari sana, ada rompi dada milik Hanji. Terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu, terlalu dekat.

 _Kambuh lagi?_

Tapi Hanji tak berkata apa-apa. Levi pun tak menanyakan apa-apa. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjang seperti biasa, dan mendengarkan seperti biasa. Ia tahu ada bekas air mata di pipi Hanji. Meski Levi ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia memilih bungkam. Toh, ia percaya, jika menginginkannya, Hanji akan mengatakannya tanpa ia minta.

Seperti petang itu. Saat Hanji selesai dengan segala ceritanya tentang buku yang baru selesai ia baca.

Ia berkata pada Levi, "Levi, apakah menantang kematian terasa menyakitkan?" Suara Hanji tenang, seolah ia tengah bertanya tentang buku favorit Levi. Mata kelam Levi mengatensi dalam, dan menaut Hanji begitu intens.

"Kau sudah pernah merasakannya sekali saat _tandem jump_ denganku, bodoh."

Hanji tertawa. "Tidak. Saat itu aku belum ingin mati. Aku tidak sedang menantang kematian, aku masih ingin hidup. Jadi, rasanya pasti berbeda."

Levi menyentuh jemari Hanji. Mata itu memancarkan larangan halus. "Rasanya _sangat_ menyakitkan."

Detak-detak jam menyubtitusi suara Hanji. Tak ada yang berbicara sepersekian menit setelah itu. Tapi, kemudian, Hanji mengangkat tangannya, balas menyentuh jemari Levi dan menautkan pada jari-jemarinya. "Kalau kita menantangnya bersama-sama … apakah rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang?"

Sejauh yang Levi tahu, Hanji hidup di antara rasa sakit yang disingkirkannya. Gadis itu masih akan mampu menaut senyum lebar-lebar dan memikul hidup di atas bahunya. Meski berat, meski bahunya terlalu rapuh untuk dipikul kehidupan yang semakin keras, tapi senyum Hanji terus terpancar seolah ia masih ingin menandingi matahari.

Tapi mata Hanji yang sekarang tak bisa dibohongi. Ini adalah Hanji yang sebenarnya, yang rapuh dan tak lagi kuat menahan beban kehidupan. Gadis itu tak berpura-pura tertawa lebar, ia menunduk dan melarikan diri dari segala tekanan. Tanpa kepura-puraan. Tanpa kamuflase-kamuflase murahan. Dan inilah yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Levi.

Maka, Levi tak lagi merasakan kejut-kejut yang menaut dirinya ketika Hanji berkata terlampau tenang. "Levi aku punya satu permohonan."

Di matanya ada gurat yang lebih dalam dari kesakitan. Dan otaknya yang memang sudah rusak tetiba beku, tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat Hanji melanjutkan.

"Bawa aku mati bersamamu."

.

* * *

Meski jauh sebelum ini Levi selalu berkata ingin mati dalam dekapan langit, mati bersama Hanji bukanlah salah satu rencananya.

Ia menemukan kehidupan dalam diri gadis itu, meski Hanji adalah orang sekarat yang sebenarnya hampir mati. Tapi Hanji punya senyum cerah itu, sedang Levi tidak. Senyum Hanji bisa membawa orang yang ingin mati sepertinya bertahan hidup, tapi Levi tak bisa tersenyum dan malah membuat orang frustrasi semakin ingin mati.

Maka, malam sebelum mereka sama-sama menyerahkan diri kepada langit, ia berbicara pada Farlan. Mengucapkan satu permintaan terakhirnya. Permintaan yang mungkin dapat merusak janjinya pada Hanji.

Tapi, setidaknya, ia tak akan mati sia-sia.

Kala itu, Levi bersiap akan turun dari pesawat. Ia dan Hanji telah terbang di ketinggian empat ribu meter—melampaui batas ketinggian yang seharusnya. Di bawah sudah ada ambulans, dan ia hampir tak melihat _drop zone_ jauh di sana.

Sistematikanya adalah, mereka akan lompat bersama. Masing-masing di satu penyangga, _skydiving_ dari ketinggian empat ribu meter.

 _Seharusnya_ dengan keadaan otak Levi yang rusak dan paru-paru Hanji yang sakit, kematian akan mudah menjemput mereka sebelum sampai bawah. Mungkin Levi dan Hanji akan berpura-pura lambat membuka parasut. Mereka akan membawa tubuh mereka melayang melawan gravitasi, di tengah udara yang tak menyimpan banyak oksigen. Jika beruntung, mereka akan mati bersama. Jika tidak, salah satunya akan mati beberapa detik lebih lama.

 _Seharusnya._

"Levi?"

Levi meraih tangan Hanji dan menatap kepada batas langit di hadapannya. Udara menyerbu, membuatnya menggigil dan sedikit gugup. Tapi kemudian, ia menatap Hanji, menyaksikan wajahnya yang tersenyum dan penuh keyakinan. Di sini, Hanji begitu hidup. Dan Levi sangat ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

Sangat ingin.

Levi mulai menghitung, dalam hitungan ketiga, pada akhirnya mereka melompat bersama. Ia masih mendengar teriakan Hanji, masih melihat tawanya di antara horizon yang membentang. Hanji begitu cantik. Di matanya, ialah sosok yang mampu menggantikan eksistensi ibunya.

Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya, maka ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Ketika otaknya menjamah tanya Hanji di pesawat beberapa waktu lalu, _"Hei, Levi, kenapa kalau orang ciuman itu selalu menutup mata?"_ tangan Levi yang hampir kaku menarik tubuh itu. Membawanya mendekat sehingga mereka terjun merapat. Levi bilang, ia ingin membuktikannya, maka ia mencium bibir Hanji dan membuat Hanji terpekur untuk beberapa saat.

" _Jangan pejamkan matamu._ "

Dan di sanalah mereka. Di mata satu sama lain. Terbang di dekap angin dan bias-bias matahari pembuka hari. Levi membisikkan maafnya berkali-kali. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman mereka, saat itulah Levi siap menghadapi akhir hidupnya.

 _Maafkan aku, mata empat bodoh._

Levi membiarkan Hanji terus memeluknya, membuka parasut setelah melarang Hanji untuk membukanya. Levi sangat ingin menjemput kematian dalam pelukan Hanji, hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Menyelamatkan Hanji._

Maka Levi bergerak ke bawah, melepaskan pelukan dan berganti posisi. Ia akan melindungi Hanji. Ia akan menyelamatkan Hanji.

" _Kau idiot, dan aku gila karena mencintaimu._ "

Setelah mengatakannya, Levi tersenyum. Memaksa zigomatikusnya berkontraksi meski itu menyakitkan. Hanji melihatnya, dan ada genangan likuid yang Levi lihat kemudian. Mungkin Hanji akan marah, mungkin Hanji akan membencinya, tapi tak apa, yang terpenting adalah, Hanji bisa hidup selamanya.

Bersama sebagian dari dirinya.

"LEVI!"

Levi merasakan telinganya pengang. _Drop zone_ sudah tertangkap di depan mata. Punggungnya tergesek aspal perlahan, menyakitkan, tapi menyenangkan. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Dan inilah saatnya …

Inilah saatnya ia menyelamatkan penyelamat hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

 **note (2):** untuk rain; teman sekapal, rekan seperjuangan, sahabat berbagi suka-duka. terima kasih aku mungkin nggak akan pernah cukup untuk kamu. terima kasih karena sudah mengenalkan levihan. terima kasih karena sudah menulis tentang mereka. terima kasih karena masih bertahan di sini. terima kasih karena sudah menjadi RainyRain123 :") meski nggak akan pernah bisa menyetarai Skydive, semoga fik ini bisa jadi penyemangat untuk rain :"D

credit: **angel with a shotgun** milik **the cab**. and yep, judul ini diambil dari judul lagu tersebut (dengan sedikit modifikasi). karena rain pernah bilang, lagu ini berperan besar untuk Skydive. dan saat memikirkan levi, rasa-rasanya dia pantas diberi gelar angel with(out) shotgun di cerita ini :")

lastly, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir. and i save one omake too :)

* * *

.

.

Jauh sebelum Hanji mengatakan permohonannya, Levi tahu, akan ada satu masa di mana ia mati lebih dulu dari Hanji.

Maka ketika itu, ia mengeraskan hati dan menemui Erwin. Ia berkata akan mentransplantasikan parunya untuk Hanji. Ia tak akan membiarkan Hanji terus-menerus hidup dalam kesakitan yang menyesakkan. Bagi Levi, dengan begitu, matinya tak akan sia-sia. Dan bonusnya, bagian dari dirinya akan tetap hidup pada diri Hanji.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan akibatnya kalau Hanji sampai tahu? Ia mungkin tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidup, Levi." Erwin mengujar dengan serius. Mata birnya menatap Levi lekat-lekat.

"Itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau mengatakan padanya, semua ini kulakukan demi kami berdua."

"Kau yakin?"

Levi agak gusar, matanya mulai tak tenang menatap Erwin. "Tolong, katakan saja, terimalah bagian diriku. Maka aku akan terus hidup bersamanya."

Sebab Hanji masih punya mimpi yang harus dicapai. Maka dari itu, ia berhak hidup bertahun-tahun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
